thegatesfandomcom-20200215-history
Leigh Turner
Leigh Turner is a Deputy on The Gates Police Force, and is the On Site Manager of the community's computer networked security system. She has only been on the force for less than a year by the time of Nick Monohan's arrival but like many other residents of The Gates, she's also hiding something. Season One After Eddie Barnes at the gate she and Marcus Jordan were the first Gates Police Department personal to greet Monohan. She told Monohan in response as to why there were so few staff on hand early in the morning and what happened to the old Chief she told him that he old Chief and that he had "retired to Mexico". After a description of the state of the art security surveillance system of the Gates Deputy Jordan brought Monohan attention to what looked like a minor traffic accident caught on camera in sector 4 the day before in front of what will be known as the Radcliff residence. After the accident the cameras in that sector went down. Turner at first discourage any investigation of the incident thinking it was quite minor and the driver walked away. However Jordan noted while he was seen entering the Radcliff's house before the system went down his vehicle had since disappeared from the scene but with no record of it leaving The Gates. Turner told the new Chief the vehicle was registered to a Mark Woodbury a contractor from Franklyn. Monohan instructed them to call the Franklyn PD to see if they could track him down. After interviewing the Radcliffs, having some suspicions about them including ordering Turner to obtain a search warrant for the Radcliff's home (which apparently never happened in side of the Gates during the time Turner was there since according to her the Old Chief was very respectful of the resident's privacy) which was denied. Then Woodburry's vehicle seen leaving The Gates under the nose of a "sleeping" Barnes, Monohan dropped the case. Later in the wee house of the next morning Monohan got a call from the state police about a body found outside the ates. Monohan, Jordan and Turner respond to the scene but the deceased wan't as the chief and everyone esle expected, Mark Woodbury, but the former Chief of the Gates PD David Phelps. (Pilot) During the break ins, she detected the hacking of the security system within the Gates but the perpetrator got around Turner's best efforts to fix the security breach caused by the Hacker. On the night of multiple false alarms caused by the perpetrator, the perpetrator used them as a diversion to keep the police occupied so he could rob the homes of the residents that attended that night's High School football game. Leigh's house got hit as well and when she went home to check to see what was missing, it was revealed that she possesses a unique box, which was missing. Almost twelve hours later, Peg Mueller visits her at work at Turner's request because she was busy questioning robbery suspects to see her. Peg gives her some pain medication and noted her nose bleed. She also reveals that if Leigh is away from it for too long something bad happens. Of note one of the people Turner questioned for the robberies prior to Peg's arrival was Teresa Goodwin. Turner was previously suspicious of her even before the rash of burglaries due to Teresa's sketchy background including a lack of employment history because Marcus was having her move in so soon after meeting her. This time she seemed to have questionable items in her car. Marcus told her good naturedly to back off that she was not connected to the robberies, particularly because the questionable items found in Teresa's car were Marcus's that he allowed her to carry. As it turned out, she wasn't connected to the robberies. After the robber is caught, which turned out to be Mr. Abernathy, the community's High School history teacher who was also qualified in computer science, she stole the box back while doing inventory of the other recovered property. She looked inside to find its contents still there. The contents emit a sound that is similar to a beating heart. Later she surprises Abernathy, laying in wait at his home after he came home on bail and asks him if he saw what was inside the box. He admits to having seen its contents and attempts to use his knowledge as leverage over her. He promises to take her secret to the grave if all the charges were dropped against him. Wanting to take no chances, she shoots him twice with a silencer equipped pistol, sending him to his grave a bit early, her secret intact. (Breach) A few days later Marcus went to the Nick for help in finding Teresa, who was last seen doing her job as the official photographer at the 5th Annual Father-Daughter Dance. Turner was also present and unknowingly aiding Monohan's conscious effort to lead him away from the truth (among other things saying she was acting normally) she told Jordan that despite him being a cop it is still a 48 hour waiting time to report anyone missing and gave the alternate explanation that he knew her for only two weeks and it wouldn't be the first time a woman has broken men's hearts without explanation. Marcus refused to believe Teresa was that type. Later when Marcus went through Teresa's things he found the notes of Chief Monohan's movements around the community down to the minute and a photograph of the Chief. He showed his new evidence to Turner with the suggestion that maybe the Chief had a "relationship" with her. Turner countered that his evidence could mean anything but seeing the evidence Turner, although not convinced that Monohan had an affair with Teresa, suggested to Marcus that he run Teresa's credit cards to see if there are any connections between them. He does, learning through her credit card purchases she lived in Chicago like the Chief did. Later doing combined research Turner and Marcus uncovers the shocking fact that Teresa Goodwin was Amanda Wolcott, the sister of the man Chief Monohan killed under questionable circumstances when he was a Chicago detective. Eventually after some causal questioning of the Chief Marcus dropped the case partly out of guilt for letting himself be used so easily to put the chief in danger. Presumably he told Deputy Turner do drop the case as well. (Repercussions) Frank Buckley has a video tape titled "Leigh Turner" doing something of significant. (Repercussions) She was shot by a possessed Sarah and claimed to be wearing a vest when she survived. (Surfacing) Personality Leigh is all cool confidence. She's always ready with a clever response and a keen observation, and Leigh is a strong addition to The Gates police force. Though her confident exterior can be intimidating to some, those who come to know Leigh well might see a more vulnerable side of her hiding just beneath the surface. Once her co worker Marcus Jordan said that she once said that there is no such thing as love after her cynical and perhaps jealous-but correct-suspicion of his new live in girlfriend Teresa moved in after so soon after meeting Marcus. (Breach) This could be an indication of her being badly hurt emotionally in her past. She obviously will kill to maintain her secret.She seems to take pleasure of watching other people confrontations.(Digging the Dirt) Trivia *An ex-boyfriend ripped out her heart, which is why it's in a box. In the series finale, she reveals to Marcus about this and learns that he figured out where she is. Quotes * Tuner (to Nick Monohan regarding search warrants): "Well, the old chief was very ah...respectful of the residents' privacy." * Monohan (sarcastically in response): "That's the old chief whose retired in Mexico right? (Both the ''Pilot)'' * "People do all sorts of crazy things for love." (to Marcus Jordan in Breach) Category:Characters Category:The Gates Police Force